My Lovely Wife
by Viaara Yamada
Summary: dulu , Sakura akan berkata dengan sombongnya dan Percaya diri bahwa Sasuke akan mencintainya. Kenyataan memang begitu Pahit , Bukan Sakura yang Sasuke cintai , melainkan Hinata yang diketahui Publik adalah Mantan Istrinya. Status Sebagai Istri hanya didepan Publik , tapi dibelakang? jangan tanya , Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak akan mau menganggapnya Seorang Istri. RnR?


**My Lovely Wife**

 **Pair : [ Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha]**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Naruto by Masashi-sensei**

 **This Fanfic Collaboration by Kiasa [Saki Via Saka]**

 **Genre : [ Romance and Family ]**

 **Out Of Character , Miss Typo , Out Character , And What Else?**

 **By : Saki**

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah , gadis cantik bersurai merah muda ini sedang merapikan rambut yang lembut di kamar kesayangannya , Dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Siapa yang tak kenal ia? Gadis Cantik ,Yang Nyatanya adalah Anak SMA , dari Keluarga Kaya , Yang Pintar , Memiliki banyak Teman , Anak Ke 2 dari 2 bersaudara. Tentu Semua orang kenal Dia...

"Malaikat Tak Bersayap"

Itulah Julukannya di SMA Saito , Semua orang Kenal dengan dia , Mereka menyayangi Sakura , sebagaimana Mereka menyayangi Dewa Mereka , jadi Intinya ... Mereka semua mengangap Sakura itu Dewa Mereka ,Right?

Setelah Merapikan Rambut Kebanggaannya Ia langsung menyambar Tas dan Menganbil Handphone ber-Flip Merah Muda yang sewarna dengan Rambutnya, lalu Melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kamar Yang Bernuansa Merah Muda. Semua Serba Merah Muda ...

Ulangi!

MERAH MUDA!

Jika kalian Ingin berkomentar Tentang Kesukaannya , Maka Simpanlah Baik baik Komentar yang akan kalian ucapkan Padanya ,dan Segera Enyahkan itu dari pikiran kalian , Atau kalian akan terima Akibatnya.

Melenggang Pergi meninggalkan Kamarnya , Lalu Ia pergi ke Ruang Makan , Yang langsung disapa Beberapa Pelayan.

"Ohayo Sakura-sama"

"Ya ... Ohayo Mo!" Ucap Sakura sembari memberikan Senyuman Termanisnya.

"Ohayo Kaa-san , Tou-san , Nata-nee" Sambung Sakura , Tak lupa pula ia memberikan Senyuman Terbaiknya untuk Keluarga Tercintanya.

Tunggu! Siapa Nata-nee?

 _Natasya Haruno. Anak Pertama dari Kazune Haruno dan Himeka Haruno, Sekaligus Kakak Sakura. Ia sudah Kuliah di Universitas Tokyo , Berusia 20 Tahun , Tapi ia sudah memegang Kendali Perusahaan di Tokyo , Baik , Memiliki Tata Krama yang tinggi , Sopan dan Santun pasti tak luput darinya , Putih , Berambut Pirang seperti Tou-san-nya , Menyukai segala Hal Yang menurutnya Kawaii , dan Paling suka Dipanggil Nata._

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Jawab Natasya , Sedangkan kedua orang tua nya hanya tersenyum membalas Ucapan Selamat Pagi dari sang Bungsu Haruno.

"Kenapa dengan Anak Tou-san yang satu ini? Sepertinya Semangat Sekali Pagi ini?" Tanya Ayah Sakura.

"Sakura 'kan Setiap Hari Memang Semangat Tou-san!" Ucap Sakura Mencibir.

"Tapi ... Hari ini itu seperti ada yang Beda ... begitu mungkin Maksud Tou-san Sakura" Ucap ibu Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Ummm... Tou-san dan Kaa-san Tak perlu tahu itu" Balas Sakura sembari menunjukan Senyum Misterius-nya.

"Yasudah-Yasudah! Tou-san Marah dengan Sakura-chan!" Ucap Kazune sang kepala Keluarga sambil Cemberut.

"Hahahaha" Tawa Keluarga itu pun pecah.

Hm... Keluarga yang Harmonis bukan? Mereka semua selalu memiliki waktu untuk Keluarga ,Keluarga Sorotan Publik yang satu ini Memang mempunyai Something Different dari Keluarga Lainnya.

 _Haruno._

 _Ya... Haruno Selalu Menjadi Pesaing Tinggi Para Pemegang Saham Saham Terbesar di Seluruh Dunia , Walau begitu Haruno Mempunyai banyak Koneksi para Pemenggang Saham Kelas Atas Dunia. Haruno adalah Keluarga terkaya nomer 3 di Jepang , dan Masuk kedalam kategori 10 keluarga Paling Kaya Kelas Internasional , Jadi Wajar saja jika Mereka [Keluarga Haruno] selalu Memakai Pakaian ber-Merk , Makan di Restaurant Bintang 5 , Sakura dan Natasya mendapatkan pendidikan di Sekolah yang Bagus , Rumah Besar , Cabang perusahaan ada dimana-mana , Itu semua wajar ,'kan?_

 _Keluarga Haruno itu selalu jadi Panutan Masyarakat dan Sorotan Publik , Bahkan Masalah Kecil seperti , "Natasya Haruno , telah memegang Kendali Perusahaan di Tokyo" itu bahkan telah menyebar luas ke seluruh Negara dalam waktu 1 Jam! Itu Baru Cabang Perusahaan. Catat! CABANG PERUSAHAAN! Lalu bagaimana jika ia menikah dan mengambil alih Perusahaan Besar Haruno?! Mungkin Seluruh Pemegang Saham langsung dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit , diakibatkan karna Serangan Jantung? ..._

 _Mereka [Seluruh Pemegang Saham Luar] tak pernah dan Tak Berani , oke ... Bahkan tak akan pernah dan Tak Akan Berani , Jika menyepelekan Masalah Haruno._

 _Natasya Haruno , Diusianya yang baru 20 tahun sudah memegang alih cabang perusahaan di Tokyo , Memperoleh Penghargaan Pebisnis Muda yang Sukses , yang dinyatakan oleh Kazune Haruno akan mengambil alih Seluruh Perusahaan Haruno. Kakaknya saja sudah seperti itu! Bagaimana Adiknya?_

 _Sakura Haruno , Ketika Usianya 18 Tahun , ia Akan Mengambil Alih langsung Seluruh Butik , Restaurant Berbintang , dan Hotel Berbintang milik Keluarga Haruno. Natasya Haruno memang akan Mewariskan Seluruh , Tapi arti kata Seluruh itu Cuma Perusahaan Besar di beberapa Bidang yang Dipegang dan dikendalikan oleh ayahnya , sedangkan Sakura Haruno ia akan mengambil alih Saham-saham yang Dipegang oleh Ibunya._

 _Jadi intinya ... Kedua orang tua Kakak-beradik Haruno ini Bekerja. Bekerja bukan Maksudnya mereka kekurang kasih sayang ya..._

"Tou-san , Kaa-san ! Aku Berangkat!" Ucap Sakura meninggalkan Ruang makan.

"Hei tunggu Saku! Kau Bareng Nee-chan Hari Ini!" Ucap Natasya sembari Buru-buru berdiri merapihkan Dress Putih nya.

"Kaa-san , Tou-san! Kami berangkat!" Sambung Natasya sembari berlari , Kedua orang tua mereka hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelaluan kedua anaknya.

"Ku rasa ... Itu Bukan Pilihan yang Baik , Anata" Ucap Himeka lirih.

"Kita harus memikirkan Masa Depan Mereka! jangan pernah berani-berani kau meng-iya-kan Ajakan itu! Demi Dewa! Aku tak akan pernah Setuju!" Sambung Himeka seraya bangun dan pergi dari Ruang Makan. Sang Suami pun [Kazune] hanya menatap lirih pada istrinya Yang Telah pergi entah Kemana (?).

"Tuan..." Panggil Sekretaris Kazune di sampinnya.

"Batalkan Ajakan itu... " Kata Kazune seraya Berdiri.

"Baik Tuan ... Kita akan ada Meeting pagi ini dengan Keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha Menyangkut Rapat pemengang Saham Keluarga Jinguji"

"Keluarga Jinguji? Ahh... bukannya Pewaris Masih Hi-"

"Ren-sama Sudah Meninggal Tuan..." Kata Sekretaris Kazune Memotong ucapan Kazune.

"Hah?!"

"Ren-sama diduga Bunuh Diri akibat Tersiksa akan Kenyataan bahwa Reno-sama ayahnya Dibunuh" Jelas Sekretaris Kazune.

"Haha ... Mereka tak pernah Berubah ya? Masih Main Bunuh-bunuhan? Ckckck... Aku ingin Membatu Keluarga Reno , Reiji! Sewa orang Handal untuk mengungkapkan Kematian Ren Ke Publik ... walau keluarga Meraka adalah Rival kita ... Tapi Mereka tetap Sahabat ku... Lalu Bagaimana Dengan Yui? Anak itu masih hidup kan?"

"Masih Tuan" Jawab Reiji.

"Kenapa Bukan ia yang mengambil Alih perusahaan Reiji?"

"Dia belum berusia 18 Tahun dan itu dinyatakan belum cukup untuk memegang Perusahaan Besar" Jawab Reiji.

"Ohh ... Maka ini Meeting untuk Memegang Saham Sementara? Begitu? Maka Kalau Pemegang Saham ini adalah Uchiha atau Hyuuga ... Habis sudah Harapan Yui untuk hidup Mewah ... Reiji , Pastikan kalau kita yang memegang saham itu"

"Baik Tuan"

Di Lain Tempat...

Rumah Sakit Tokyo...

Wanita Bersurai Biru tua sedang mondar mandir di depan Pintu Lab , Gelisah , itulah satu kata yang tepat yang dipancarkan Wajahnya saat ini ,Mondar Mandir dari 4 jam yang lalu bukan 'kah itu melelahkan? Tapi Rasa Melelahkan itu Tertutup rapat oleh rasa Gundah Dan Gelisah ,Keinginan-nya Akhirnya Akan Terwujud Sebentar Lagi! Keinginan Menjadi Nenek , Sebentar lagi akan Terwujud , Akhirnya penantian selama ini terwujud!

Ceklek!

"Apakah Anda Nyonya Uchiha?" Tanya Dokter Tersebut.

"Ya Saya Mikoto Uchiha dok , Bagaimana Hasil-nya?" Jawab Wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Mikoto Uchiha.

"Bisa Nyonya Ikut saya Ke Ruangan Saya Sebentar?" Ucap Dokter itu sambil memegang sebuah Mak Besar berwarna Putih , dan dari tadi Sang Nyonya Uchiha hanya menatap Map itu dengan penasaran.

'Mungkin hanya ingin mengucapkan Selamat?' Batin Mikoto. "Baiklah Dok"

^o^o^o^o^

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya Mikoto Penasaran.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta Maaf Pada Nyonya ... saya Selaku Dokter Tsunade yang menangani masalah Kesehatan Uchiha dan Hyuuga tak bisa melakukan yang terbaik" Ucap Wanita yang diketahui Bernama Tsunade.

"Sebentar... Ada apa ini Tsunade-sensei?" Mikoto merasakan bahwa Atmofir di ruangan ini Menegang.

"Hinata...

Dia tak bisa memiliki Seorang anak..." Jawab Tsunade lirih sembari menunduk.

1 Detik...

2 Detik...

3 Detik...

"APA?!" Pekik Mikoto , otaknya yang Cerdas Butuh 3 detik untuk mencerna Kalimat Mudah Tersebut.

Tsunade yang mendengar Pekikan Nyonya besar didepannya ini membuat ia semakin menundukan Kepalanya , tak berani Menatap Nyonya Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau Pasti salah! Coba cek lagi! Mungkin Hasilnya Kurang Akurat! Kumohon!" Ucap Mikoto dengan nada Lirih.

"Maafkan Aku! Ini sudah kucoba 5x berturut turut , dan Hasilnya tetap sama ... Nyonya tahu? Kenapa Lama sekali keluar hasil Lab nya? Ini karna aku sudah mengeceknya 5 Kali ... dan Angka 5 bukanlah angka Kecil" Ucap Tsunade , semakin membuat Mikoto Uchiha terbungkam , Iba... itulah yang ia rasakan Sekarang.

"Aku Sungguh sungguh Meminta Ma-"

"Tidak! Kau tak salah! Sebagai Dokter keluarga terpandang , tak mungkin jika kau teledor! Akan Aku diskusikan ini dengan Keluarga" Potong mikoto cepat dan langsung Berlenggang Pergi.

"Ceraikan dia Hinata!" Ucap Seorang Pria Berambut Panjang Bernama Hiashi Hyuuga.

Sekarang di Kediaman Uchiha , Telah Ramai Orang. Mereka semua ada Di sini...

Hiashi Hyuuga , Hikaru Hyuuga , Hanabi Hyuuga , Neji Hyuuga , Itachi Uchiha , Via Ichinose , Mikoto Uchiha , dan Fugaku Uchiha.

Mungkin kalian Bertanya-tanya kenapa tak ada Sasuke disini , jawabannya Cuma 1 , Karna Sasuke Sedang Meeting dengan Haruno dan Sekretaris Hyuuga di Perusahaan Jinguji.

"Tak Bisa Ayah! Tak Bisa!" Bentak Hinata Hyuuga , salah bukan Hyuuga lagi sekarang , Melainkan Uchiha ,Hinata Uchiha sambil Terisak.

"Kau Tak Pantas menyandang Nama Uchiha bila kau tak bisa memiliki Keturunan Nee-chan!" Hardik sang Adik , Hanabi Hyuuga.

"Mengertilah Perasaan ku! Aku Mencintai Sasuke Ayah , Ibu! Kumohon Jangan paksa aku Bercerai dengannya!" Balas Hinata , dan perkataan adiknya sukses membuat Air Mata-nya semakin merembes Keluar.

"Kalau Ku Bilang Cerai ya Cerai!" Bentak Hiashi , Perkaatan Hiashi sukses membuat sang Istri Hikaru Hyuuga Menatap Iba anaknya dibawah yang sedang bersujud sambil memohon.

"Maafkan Kami Hinata , tapi kalau untuk Masalah ini Kami Tak Bisa Membantu mu ... Sungguh Maafkan Kami..." Ucap Itachi.

"Kuberi kau 1 Minggu Untuk bicarakan ini dengan Sasuke , Hinata ... dan setelah itu aku tak terima Penolakan , hanya ada 2 Pilihan untuk mu ,

Pergi dari Sini dengan Baik Baik , Atau

Pergi dari sini dengan cara tak Layak

Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan pada mu , Sungguh kami Kecewa pada mu Hinata" Suara Serak itu membuat Air Mata Hinata tak kunjung berhenti , itu suara Ayah Mertuanya , dia adalah Fugaku Uchiha.

"Bahkan Jika kau Telah Resmi Bercerai dengan Sasuke dan Menghilangkan Nama Uchiha dari nama-mu ... Kau Tetap tak Pastas menyandang Nama Hyuuga , Hinata" Sambung Neji Hyuuga , Sang Kakak dari Hinata dan Hanabi , Perkataannya membuat Hinata Bersujud Semakin dalam dan Membuat Matanya bertambah Bengkak.

"Maaf Tapi , Pergilah dari Hidup anakku" Ucap Mikoto Lembut tapi Menusuk.

"Kami masih menerima mu sebagai Kerabat dari Hyuuga , jangan sungkan untuk Mampir lagi kesini kapan kapan , kita pasti merindukan mu" ucap Itachi , Via yang berada di samping Itachi yang biasanya Terdengar Gaduh , Hanya Diam seribu Bahasa.

"Gomen ... Hontou ni Gomenasai ne Hinata ...

Hyuuga" ucap Mikoto.

Hinata Terdiam ... Hyuuga ... itu berarti Secara tidak langsung ... ibu mertuanya telah melepas nama Uchiha , dari Nama-nya Bukan?

"Ibu ... Ayah ... Tolong Beri aku Kesempatan! Aku pasti bisa Melakukan sesuatu! Aku pasti bisa memberi Kalian Keturunan!" ucap Hinata Terisak.

"Kami sudah Berdiskusi... dan diskusi ini juga melihatkan Hiashi- _san_ dan Hikaru- _san_ ... Kami Sepakat untuk ...

Menjodohkan Sasuke" Kata Mikoto.

"Apa?! Tapi?! Ayah... Ibu!" Pekik Hinata sembari berdiri dan Melihat kearah Ayah dan Ibunya , Meminta Penjelasan , itulah yang terlihat dari mimik mukanya.

At High School Saito

"Ino! Aku duluan Yaa! Hari ini aku akan Bolos Pelajaran ke 3 dan 4 ... Tolong carikan alas yang tepat ya!" Ucap Sakura mengedipkan Mata kearah Ino.

"Tenang saja! Percayakan Semuanya Pada Ku!" Balas Ino.

Setelah Mendengar Jawaban dari Ino ,Sakura pun Bergegas pergi , Memang orang yang 1 ini dari keluarga Yamanaka , memang bisa diandalkan , siapa lagi kau bukan sahabat Sakura , si Barbie Ino Yamanaka.

Sesampainya di Parkiran Mobil , 5 Mobil Sebelum Mobil Sakura , Sakura Melihat 4 orang Berpakaian Formal , Setelan Jas ,Sakura Berpikir Pasti Ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Ano... Ojii-san Sedang Cari siapa ya?" Ucap Sakura mencoba Se-Formal Mungkin.

"Apa Kamu Sakura , Sakura Haruno?" kata salah satu dari 4 orang itu.

"Betul... ada Perlu apa dengan Saya?" Kata Sakura.

"Majikan Kita meminta anda untuk menemuinya , Mari saya antar Nona..." Ucap Pria berbadan _Sispack_ itu menunjuk Mobil disebrang sana.

"Maaf saya Ada Keperluan ... jadi bisa tolong Nanti sa-" Belum selesai Sakura Berbicara , salah 1 dari 4 orang itu menghampiri dan Mengangkat Sakura ke pundaknya.

"hey! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat Turunkan Aku!"

"Majikan kami sangan tidak suka Menunggu Nona..." Ucap Pria itu dengan paksa langsung memasukan Sakura kemobil dan Tancap Gas...

Criett...

Terdengar Mobil Berhenti dan diparkirkan di halaman Depan rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat Luas.

"Mari Saya Antar Nona..." Ucap Pria itu sembari membukakan pintu.

' _Woah! Rumahnya Bahkan Lebih Besar dari Rumahku! Tak banyak sih,,, Hanya Sedikit?' Batin Sakura._

Sakura dengan Paksa langsung diseret oleh 4 pria tadi kedalam rumah besar itu , mungkin lebih pantas dibilang Istana.

"Hey! Pelan Pelan! Kau ingin Ku laporkan Ayah ku ,hah?!" Bentak Sakura.

"Heyy! SAKIT BODOH!" bentak Sakura. Ocehan itu terus berlanjut dan tanpa disadari , Mereka Berlima telah sampai di Ruang Keluarga yang telah di Isi oleh 9 Orang Penting.

"Ini Orangnya tuan..." ucap 4 pria itu sembari Menunduk.

"Cukup ... kalian Boleh Pergi" Kata Fugaku.

"Baik Tuan..." Ucap Mereka Ber4 sembari pergi sedangkan Sakura masih memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat Merah , lalu Menatap Satu per satu orang disana...

"Aah ... Hyuuga dan Uchiha , eh? Bahkan Ada Nona dari Keluarga Ichinose disini..." Ucap Sakura Menyindir.

"Bagaimana perjalanan mu Nona Haruno?" Kata Hiashi , sedangkan Hinata yang melihat Sakura hanya bingung sendiri.

"Sangat Baik ... Diseret oleh 4 orang berbadan besar ... Sungguh perjalanan yang menarik ... dan Harga Diri _Haruno-ku_ sungguh tak bisa Menerima itu" Cibir Sakura , Mereka semuapun hanya terkekeh Kecil _Minus_ Hinata.

"Maafkan Kami karna telah Memaksamu datang dengan cara tak baik" Ucap Hiashi sembari Menundukkan Kepala.

"Ya Ya Ya... sekarang Bilang ... ada perlu apa kalian dengan ku?!" Ucap Sakura yang telah lelah Berbasa basi.

"Kau sungguh Mirip dengan putra ku ... tak suka Berbasa-basi ... Kalian Sungguh cocok" Ucap Mikoto ... Mendengar kata "Cocok" Membuat Hinata Shock , ia Baru Menyadari bahwa ...

"Aku memang tak suka berbasa Basi , Nyonya dan Tuan Besar Hyuuga dan Uchiha ... jadi maaf maaf saja bila Aku kurang SOPAN dimata kalian" Kata Sakura sembari menekankan kata "Sopan"

"kami Ingin Menjodohkan Mu dengan Sasuke ..." Ucap Hikaru Lembut.

"Sasuke? HAH?! Bukankah dia sudah memiliki Istri?" Sakura Shock mendengar Kata Perjodohan...

' _ternyata benar dugaanku' Batin Hinata._

"Tidak ... Mereka akan Bercerai 1 Minggu lagi..." Kata Fugaku Tegas.

"Ya Tuhan... aku bingung dengan Dunia Ini ... Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?! Sudahlah jangan bicarakan tentang PERJODOHAN yang tak jelas asal usulnya ini ..." Ucap Sakura. Semua diam tak ada yang Berbicara , Bahkan Hinata yang Sudah tidak menangis.

"Kalian Mau main Tebak Tebakan? Aku ini paling Jago loh main tebak tebakan..." Ucap Sakura Mencairkan Suasana.

"Oh Ya? Kalau begitu Coba tebak..." Kata Neji.

"Hmmm... Sasuke Menikah dengan salah satu keturunan Hyuuga ... Uchiha Bertemu Hyuuga , Orang Kaya 1 dan Orang Kaya 2 ... Hmm... Tebakan ku sih...

 **Hinata-san tak bisa memiliki Anak** " Skak Mat ... Semua terdiam ... tak ada 1pun yang Menjawab...

Sakura Menyadari bahwa Atmofir disini semakin Memanas ... Jujur saja ... Sakura belum pernah Bertemu atau Bahkan Melihat Sasuke dan Hinata ... jadi Sakura tak tahu bahwa Hinata Sedang didalam Ruangan ini...

"Hikss... Hikss.. Kau Betul Nona Sakura ... Aku memang tak Bisa Memiliki anak" Ucap Hinata Sesenggukan dan mencoba menampilkan senyuman TULUS nya.

DEG!

Sakura Haruno Membeku dan Diam Seribu Bahasa...

Ulangi!

Sang Nona Keluarga Haruno diam Seribu Bahasa! Sakura yang Notabe-nya adalah Anak yang paling tak bisa diam dan Suka membalas perkataan orang ... Sekarang Dia Diam ditempat dan Tak mengeluarkan Kata kata.

"Tak Bisa Mempunyai Keturunan ... Hah ... Sungguh... Aku makhluk yang tak berguna ... Hahaha" Ucap Hinata Tertawa Kering tetapi air Mata merembes keluar.

"Et-et-etto ... Sungguh aku Minta Maaf!" Kata Sakura dang menundukan diri dalam dalam.

Semua diam melihat kelakuan Sakura , Diam ... bahkan Hinata yang tadi Tertawa , diam Melihat Kelakuan Sakura.

"Sungguh aku Minta Maaf ... Sebagai Keluarga kalangan Atas aku selalu diajarkan Sopan santun dan Tata krama ... Bahkan disekolahku itu ada pelajarannya" Ucap Sakura mengecil diakhir kalimat , Ia Membuat seolah Pelajaran Tata Krama dan Sopan Santun adalah pelajaran yang dibencinya.

"Aku sebagai keluarga Haruno ... tak pernah diajarkan untuk membuat Hati orang terluka ... maafkan jika kata kata ku membuat kau terluka ... sunguh ... aku hanya bercanda saat mengucapkannya ... SUNGGUH!" Kata Sakura Meyakinkan Hinata.

"Etto... Haruno- _san_ tak perlu begitu Formal" Hinata jadi bingung sendiri.

"Tak perlu minta Maaf Nona Sakura ... Memang Salah ia sendiri tak bisa memiliki Anak" Sindir Mikoto , Hinata pun langsung menatap –Mantan- Ibu mertuanya lekat lekat , sorot kebencian tertampang jelas dimata Hinata.

"Kami Memintamu datng kesini bukan Untuk meminta maaf ..." Ucap Fugaku.

"kami ingin kau Menikahi Sasuke" Sambung Hiashi.

"Sebagai **Calon** Mantan Ayah Mertua , aku tetap ingin yang terbaik untuk **Calon** Mantan menantuku" Sambung Hikari.

"Maaf tapi kalau Soal Ini aku tak Bisa membantu ... Aku Sudah Punya Keka-"

"Ahh ... Bocah Rei Gaara itu ya? Dia hanya menjadikan mu Selingkuhan" Ucap Itachi.

"Hah?" Sakura tentu tak bodoh langsung percaya begitu saja.

Kringg Kringg

Handphone Ber Flip Merah Muda Sakura Berdering menandakan ada Telepon Masuk.

"MoshiMoshi?"

" _Jidaaaaaaaaaaaaat Kau Kemana saja?! Cepat Buka Televisi! Berita terhangat! Cepat Jidat! Gaara Bertunangan dengan Matsuri Watanabe! Dia Selingkuh Pada mu! Hari ini Keluarga Watanabe dan Rei Mengadakan Jumpa Pers di Hotel Luxury Rei ! Kau mau datang tidak! Aku akan bolos sekolah dan menjemputmu! Cepat katakan Kau dimana!"_

"Tunggu! Apa?! Gaara- _kun_ Bertunangan dengan Matsuri?! Hei aku tak salah dengar?! Maaf Ino-pig aku tak sedang dirumah! Nanti ku telepon! Bye Muach!" ucap Sakura buru buru mematikan telepon.

"Ada dimana Tv dirumah ini?" Kata Sakura.

"Ah disini juga ada TV ... Kau ingin lihat berita-nya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ya! Cepat Setelkan!" Perintah Sakura.

Klik!

" **Keluarga Rei Gaara dan Watanabe akan segera melakukan Pesta Pertunangan Di Pulau Jeju yang bertempatan di Korea. Ah bagaimana Pendapat Anda Gaara-** _ **san**_ **?"**

Tv pun langsung Menyorot Gaara dan Matsuri yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Mesra nya.

" _ **Pendapat Tentang apa? Pulau Jeju? Itu sangat bagus untuk dijadikan Pesta ... Nanti Kita ber2 akan Mengundang Teman Teman di SMA Saito kesana"**_

" **Saya sempat Pangling ketika melihat anda dengan Matsuri-** _ **san**_ **bertunangan , Saya Kira Anda Sedang Berpacaran dengan Anak Bungsu Keluarga Haruno?"**

" _ **Tidak ... Kami Memang dekat tapi kami tak Mengangap itu Pacaran , Ia Hanya Teman saya , Sebatas Teman , Tak lebih"**_

" **Souka na-"**

Klik!

Remote yang direbut paksa oleh Sakura itupun langsung dimatikan secara kasar dan Dibanting , Semua langsung menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Dasar Bajingan! Laki Laki Bodoh! Gadis Sialan! Gadis Murahan! Laki laki tak Berpendidikan! Mati saja kalian berdua Besok! SIALAN!" ya Begitulah kira kira monolog dia , dia tak memperhatikan semua pasang mata menatapnya.

"Ah Maaf!" ucap Sakura tersadar.

"Soal Remote ... Nanti Kuganti ... Hontou ni Gomenasai" Ucap Sakura.

"Tak Apa ,Masalah Remote lupakan saja ,Jadi bagaimana? Kau Menerimanya?" Ucap Mikoto lembut.

"Maaf?" Kata Sakura Kurang paham.

"Perjodohannya? Kau menerimana?" Ucap Mikoto Gemas.

"Ah soal Perjodohan itu ... Maaf ,Tapi Bahkan Keluarga ku saja Tak ingin menjodohkan ku... karna itu kupikir kalian telah lancang menjodohkan ku-"

"Orang tua mu Berniat Menjodohkan mu Sakura" Potong Hiashi.

"Apa maksud-"

"Mereka Berniat Menjodohkan mu dengan Keluarga Akasuna dari Negara Korea" Potong Hiashi (lagi).

"Maaf kurasa anda salah paham ,Orang Tua ku tak seperti itu ,dan lagi tolong jangan Memotong ketika Seseorang berbicara ,itu sungguh tak Sopan!" Ceramah Sakura.

"Sebelumnya aku Minta maaf soal memotong tadi , tapi Informan Keluarga Kami tak mungkin salah" Kata Hiashi.

"Stalker ,eh?" Sindir Sakura.

"Sudah hentikan kalian Berdua!" Ucap Hikaru.

"Jadi... Sakura?" Ucapan Mikoto membuat seluruh pasang mata ditempat ini menatap Sakura.

"Aku Menerimanya" Ucapan Sakura Sukses membuat Hinata shock ' _tadi dia bilang minta maaf! Sekarang dia menerimanya!' batin Hinata._

"Nona Sakura –" Ucapan Hinata Terpotong.

"Sebelum itu Saya Mohon maaf kepada kalian Semua Bahwa Saya-" Ucapan Sakura sengaja ia gantung dan itu membuat Seluruh orang yang berada di Ruang Keluarga ini Penasaran Tak Terkecuali Hinata.

"Bahwa saya Memiliki 1 Syarat" Sambung Sakura.

"Apa itu Syaratnya Sakura- _chan_?" Kata Mikoto ' _Semoga saja syarat nya tak berat Kami-sama!'_

"Karna ini akan Jadi Pernikahan Pertama saya , tentu Saya Tak ingin berbagi Suami dengan orang lain bukan , Jadi ... Saya tak ingin di Madu ... Maaf tapi-"

DEG!

'' _jangan menangis lagi Hinata''Batin Hinata._

"Semua beres Sakura _-chan_ 1 minggu dari hari ini kami akan mempertemukan Kau dan Sasuke , tentu saja 1 Minggu waktu yang cukup Untuk Hinata Menceritakan semuanya pada sasuke bukan?" Sindir Mikoto.

"Ibu tapi-" Perkataan Hinata dipotong oleh Mikoto.

"Kalau Soal Sasuke akan cinta dengan Sakura-chan , itu kau sendiri yang harus membuatnya , Kami hanya bisa membuat Hinata jauh dari Sasuke cukup itu saja" Sambung Mikoto.

"Kalau Cuma jauh,bisa kupastikan bahwa Sasuke-ku akan selalu teringat kepada Hinata- _san ,Okaa-san ..._ Jadi Aku Menyarankan untuk...

Memindahkan Hinata-s _an_ Keluar Negri" Ucap Sakura.

 _Dan mulai sekarang ..._

" _Malaikat tak bersayap" akan berubah menjadi "Iblis yang berwujud"_

* * *

 **Tu Bi Kontinyu :v**

 **DI MOHON UNTUK DIBACA AUTHOR NOTE INI :D**

 **Buat Nama Nama Luar yang masuk Fanfic ini dan Ada di Anime Sebelah :V saya sangat meminta maaf akan hal itu :V Mungkin cenderung Karna Terlalu Suka jadi seperti itu :v kalian Boleh tebak 1 Per 1 Nama Asing yang masuk dari Anime apa aja :V**

 **Ohh iya Cuma buat Keterangan ...**

 **Natasya itu Sahabatnya Via disini ataupun Asli ...**

 **Dan Profile nya Via bakalan ada di Chapter berikut nya, By the way , Via disini itu Masuk Ke Collab Juga dan dia itu Imotou-chan :v jadi Charakter Via ini Saki Ambil dari Nama imotou-chan :v emang asli Charakter Imotou-chan sih...**

 **Buat yang ingin Bertanya , Request , Komentar, ataupun kasih Saran Silahkan tinggalkan Semuanya di kotak Review yaa :***

 **Fanfic ini Formasi KIASA , jadi Chap pertama dibuat oleh SaKI , chap 2 dibuat oleh viA , dan Chap 3 dibuat oleh Saka dan terus diulang ulang ... Cuma pemberitahuan ... Chapter Fanfic ini mungkin nggak Lebih dari 5 Chapter karna Sengaja alurnya dipercepat , dan bahkan mungkin Bisa kurang dari 5 Chapter , oh ya ...Akun Fanfic ini dipake Cuma buat kita bertiga , Yang Pasti bakal banyak Fic Seru Collab dengan Formasi yang berbeda , dan Fic OneShoot Keren Ala Kita ber3 , jadi untuk yang ingin baca, Stay terus di Akun Fanfic ini.**

 **BOCORAN FANFIC :**

 **Kita ber3 udah buat banyak Project , salah satunya Seperti Judul Diatas MY LOVELY WIFE , dan untuk Project Selanjutnya kita ada :**

 **My Stupid Girl [Romance , Angst ,and Frienship] dengan Formasi SaViKi ,**

 **Legend of Vampires and Wolfs [Romance , Family, and Adventure] dengan Formasi ViSaKi ,**

 **Surat Cintaku Untuk Senpai [Humor , Romance and Friendship] dengan Formasi KiASa**

 **Terima Kasih Telah Membaca Fic ini Semoga Minna-san Suka dengan Karya Karya Kami Selanjutnya :D**

 **Akhir Kata Saki ucapkan Sampai Jumpa Lagi dan jangan lupa Men-Review :v**

 **With Love,**

 **Saki**


End file.
